


Nick Jakoby Falling For A Neighbour Reader

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Do you write for Bright? If you do, could I please request head cannons for Nick Jakoby with him being your neighbour and falling in love with you.





	Nick Jakoby Falling For A Neighbour Reader

Do you write for Bright? If you do, could I please request head cannons for Nick Jakoby with him being your neighbour and falling in love with you.   
\- He had moved into the area only to be closer to work. It was one of the few neighbourhoods that had an equal mixture of humans and orcs but not that many elfs. But that didn’t mean he expected to be treated any differently than normal.   
\- Nick had been moving his boxes into his new apartment when you walked by and saw the door open.   
\- Instantly, your interest had been peaked. The flat had been empty for a while.   
\- Knocking on the door, you heard someone inside falling over something as they tried to face to the door.   
\- Neither you nor Nick expected to see the other. He didn’t expect to come face to face with a stunning human like you and you didn’t expect for a highly handsome orc to step into the doorway.   
\- “Hi, im [y/n].” you grinned, holding out your hand. Nick frowned a little, hesitating slightly. You were being… too friendly.   
But then he saw your smile falter and your hand drop slightly as you doubted yourself and he managed to snap himself out of his thoughts.   
\- “nick.” He smiled, shaking your hand. He had to make a conscious effort not to hold your hand too tight as he shook it. and your skin was so soft.   
\- “Well, im just to your right. If you need anything, just let me know.” You smiled, nodding to your flat before glancing at your watch. “Shoot, im late. Do you want to come round to mine tonight and I’ll make you tea?”   
In that moment, Nick froze apart from his ears which twitched nervously.   
“I know how hard it is living out of boxes on the first few nights and trying to cook.” You explained.  
“I’d like that.” Nick smiled, his eyes lighting up as you beamed at him as well.   
\- That night, Nick came round, and the two of you had an instant connection.   
\- Nick never thought he would meet someone who seemed as genuine and kind as you, while you had to admit you liked the orc… a lot.   
\- Nick would invite you round to his flat once he has everything sorted so he can repay your kindness with a good, hearty meal.   
\- You introduce Nick to everyone in the building and Nick flitting in great. For the first time in his life, he felt safe and in a place that he belonged.   
\- You dropping baked goods like cookies and cakes off to him every time you bake. And Nick falling for your harder and harder every time.   
\- He would memories your regular orders.   
\- If you mentioned that you fancied something, he would get it for you. One morning, you two had walked down to your cars together and you mentioned that you needed to pick up milk and, by the time you got back, he had already got you some. Another time, you mentioned you really needed a coffee and he brought you your favourite brand and order. And of course, burritos.   
\- Within 6 months, you were a permanent part of his life that he didn’t want to ever lose.   
\- One night, he comes home from work late and sees you pacing outside his apartment in a state. The second he calls your name, you run at him, throwing your arms around his broad shoulders and sobbing onto his shoulder. You had heard that there had been a shooting and several officers had been injured. Of course he held you tight in his arms, even pulling you into his flat. You would end up falling asleep on his couch, and he wouldn’t mind because he had never had someone outside of his family be that concerned about his wellbeing.   
\- Nick get nervous when the two of you go out together for two reason. Firstly, because hes a cop and the only orc one at that. he would hate to drag you into any nasty business. And secondly because he wishes it was some kind of date. Especially when you go out to restaurants and pubs together.   
\- He would try and ignore his feelings for you. the friendship between you both grew and he loved it. he liked having someone he could trust like he trusted you. he liked how you would come and see him for no reason. He liked that you would send him a message to catch up, just because. He liked having this kind of… bond with someone. And he didn’t want to ruin that. Nick didn’t want you to feel awkward around him, or stop coming to see him.   
\- You had fallen asleep with your head on his shoulder or cuddled into his side. On those nights, he allows himself to wonder. Wonder what might happen if you were his girlfriend. If your lips were as soft as they looked. If you looked as beautiful first thing in the morning as you did last thing at night (although he knew the answer was yes).   
\- Because the building was pretty secure, and you often came around, Nick found himself leaving the front door unlocked when he was at home. And that would ultimately be how you hear his confession.   
\- Ward was round, and you nipped over to give him back a book you had borrowed. When you left, you realised that you also had a plate of his, so you grabbed it and went back.   
Only, neither Nick nor Ward heard you coming back in as you stood in the kitchen doorway and overheard the end of the conversation by accident.   
“Why don’t you just ask her out? You don’t stop talking about her and she obviously likes you back.” Ward asked Nick, but Nick instantly shook his head.   
“Shes just a kind person, I don’t think shes interested in me. Why would she be? Im an orc.”   
The sadness in his voice broke your heart   
Walking into the kitchen, you don’t know what gave you the confidence boost.   
\- “I don’t care.” You speak up, making both the men jump and twist to look at you with wide eyes.   
But it was Nick you were looking at.   
\- Ward would casually excuse himself, slipping past you and offering Nick a thumbs up before leaving.   
\- “you, you really wouldn’t mind?” Nick would ask in utter bewilderment. “What will other think?”   
“Firstly, we go out all the time together. I didn’t care then and I wouldn’t care now. Secondly, I think I know you. perhaps not for long, but im normally a pretty good judge of good people. You’re a good person, Nick. A good orc.” You smiled, placing the plate of the side as you spoke.   
Your words break Nick as he closes the distance between you and finally kisses you. you would instantly kiss back, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and pressing your body to his own.   
\- “You know, you still haven’t technically asked me out.” You would giggle when you pulled away for air. Nick would smile but glance down, his ears twitching cutely.   
“How about tonight? Is that too soon?” He would ask, a little too eagerly but you grin and nod.   
\- You would unhook his arms from your waist and move towards the front door. Nick would follow, afraid he had done something wrong and asking if you were okay.   
“Of course. Ive just got a cute date tonight and need to get ready.” You turn and wink at him as you disappear out the front door, leaving Nicks heart racing.


End file.
